Trapped trap itself
by kioko2121
Summary: [CHAP 3 UP] Rasa sakit ini terlalu menyengat sehingga Chanyeol menuntut balas atas perbuatan Kris melalui adik Kris, Baekhyun. Chanyeol begitu percaya diri dan tidak memperdulikan peringatan Kai. Hingga akhirnya ia sedikit menyesal. Bad summary-,-. GENDERSWITCH. Don't Like? Don't Read! THX
1. Prolog

**Title : Trapped trap itself**

**Author : kioko2121**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai (yang lain masih rahasia) ^^**

**Rated : masih T (aman hehe, gak tau nantinya)**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, School life, etc**

**Warning : TYPO(s), OOC, FF gaje, Genderswitch**

**Diclaimer : cast hanya milik orang tua dan Tuhan (tapi Chanyeol punya gue ^^ #dikeroyok fans Chanyeol) tapi cerita PUNYA GUE yang terinspirasi dari sebuah novel (gue ubah alur ceritanya)**

**Author's note : Baru pertama kali publish, sori kalau gaje hehe namanya baru belajar.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

* * *

Prolog

_"Mianhae, Yeollie. Aku senang mengenalmu. Aku beruntung pernah mencintai namja baik sepertimu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa lagi. Aku mencintai orang lain. Aku ingin bahagia dengannya. Lepaskan aku, Yeollie. Semoga kau bisa menemukan cinta yang lebih baik dariku. Gomawo. Selamat tinggal."_

"ANDWAEEE!".

Aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini lagi. Peluh membasahi setiap jengkal tubuhku. Aku menyentuh pelipisku dan menekannya sekeras mungkin. Argh, kenapa bayang-bayang hitam masa lalu menghantuiku setiap saat. Sudah cukup hati ini hancur. Aku berdiri dan menyibak tirai jendela membiarkan cahaya sang raja siang menyinari kamarku. Aku menyipitkan mataku silau. Entah ini pikiranku atau cahaya matahari terlalu terik pagi ini. Ah, masa bodoh dengan dunia.

Drrtt.

Sambil terus menekan pelipisku yang masih sedikit pusing aku mengambil Iphone-ku yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja yang berantakan.

"Hall- Ani.. Yeoboseyo?". Lidahku kaku setelah lama tak mengucapkan bahasa Korea selama 2 tahun.

"Aigoo hyung! Kau sudah pulang dari Amerika? Kemana saja kau selama 2 minggu ini? Kau menghilang tanpa kabar dan kemudian kembali tanpa kabar juga. Kau sudah gila? Aku menuntut penjelasan! Sekarang datang ke ALDORA CAFE dan jangan berdalih."

"Hmm.", aku hanya bergumam tak perduli. Untuk apa aku berbicara jika semua kata yang ingin aku ucapkan tak didengar oleh 'dia'.

"Kenapa kau hanya bergumam, Hyung? Kau tahu, aku terlalu lelah meladeni semua perempuan di sekolah yang mencari dirimu. Betapa kesalnya aku yang mereka cari hanya kau dan bukan aku.".

Perempuan? Bisakah kata itu tidak diucapkan padaku? Kau tahu betapa kata itu mengingatkanku pada luka yang tak kunjung hilang ini?

"Kau urus saja mereka, aku tak berselera.", aku menutup telponnya sepihak tanpa menunggu kata-kata darinya. Dia satu-satunya orang yang dekat denganku. Sangat cerewet dan mau tahu. Nama namja yang menyebalkan itu Kim Jong In atau dia lebih suka dipanggil dengan 'nama kerennya' Kai.

Aku mengambil handukku yang tergantung di sofa dan mulai melangkah ke kamar mandi. Sengaja aku berlama-lama sambil berharap luka lama akan larut bersama dengan aliran air.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hyung?", panggil Kai penasaran. Ia membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat alisku. "Sebaiknya kau tak usah mendekatinya."

Aku terkejut dan menyeringit dahiku. "Siapa?"

Kai memutar bola matanya dan mendengus kesal. "Jangan berlagak tidak tahu, Hyung. Aku serius. Dia bukan tipe perempuan pada umumnya. Percuma saja rasanya kau menuntut balas dendam."

Aku mengacuhkannya. Memangnya tipe perempuan seperti apa dia? Semua tipe wanita sudah aku taklukan. Siapa yang tidak takluk dengan pesona palyer sepertiku? Bukannya menyombongkan diri, tapi entah kenapa kemana pun aku berada selalu saja ada wanita yang bersikap genit denganku termasuk pelayan wanita yang sedari tadi mengedip matanya. Membuatku mual. Kemudian nama itu muncul begitu saja...

Wu Baek Hyun.

Pantas saja saat pertama kali melihatnya seperti menghidupkan api kemarahan dalam diriku. Mereka memiliki mata yang sama. Mata dari seorang pengkhianat. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya, tidak akan pernah. Wu Yi Fan atau Kris yang brengsek. Sahabat munafik!

"Tidak, Kai. Betapa pun ia berbeda dengan perempuan lainnya. Betapa pun susah mendapatkan hatinya. Aku benar-benar akan menaklukannya. Aku ingin melihat adiknya menangis dan membuat Kris memohon padaku. Aku ingin memperlihatkan betapa ia telah menghancurkan hidupku keping demi keping. Aku akan membalaskan semuanya perlahan melalui adiknya tersayang.", aku menremas kaleng sodaku hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Kai hanya menggeleng kepala.

.

.

.

Aku terlalu yakin saat itu, seharusnya aku mendengar penjelasan Kai lebih jauh hingga akhirnya aku sedikit menyesal kenapa tak mendengarkannya.

**_TBC_**

Hehehe penasaran? Update secepatnya :D Please don't be a silent reader, review please! Thanks


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : Trapped trap itself**

**Author : kioko2121**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Kris, Luhan**

**Rated : masih T (ehmm, masih aman)**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, School life, etc**

**Warning : TYPO(s), OOC, FF gaje, Genderswitch**

**Diclaimer : cast hanya milik orang tua dan Tuhan (tapi Chanyeol punya gue ^^ #dikeroyok fans Chanyeol) tapi cerita PUNYA GUE yang terinspirasi dari sebuah novel (gue ubah alur ceritanya)**

**Author's note : Makasih buat reviewnya, nanti semua review akan dibalas di bawah cerita ini oke :) kemarin baru cerita awal, nah ini lanjutannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

* * *

_"Kau itu teman yang baik, Chanyeol. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mulai bersahabat? Kita saling menjaga perasaan masing-masing. Akan terus jujur. Akan terus mendukung. Sahabat sampai mati."_

_._

_._

Chanyeol meremas pensil yang sedang ia genggam sekeras yang ia bisa.

TAAKK!

Yap, kita sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Pensil malang itu terbelah dua dan patahannya melayang di kepala mulus Kai yang berada di depannya. Kai berbalik dengan wajah merah padam menahan kesal.

"Hyung, kalau kau marah jangan padaku", bisiknya geram.

Chanyeol berusaha tidak mendengar dan melanjutkan kegiatan melamunnya.

"Park Chanyeol!", teriak Kim Seonsaengnim. "Kau mendengarkanku?".

Chanyeol mendecak kesal dan balas menatap Kim Seonsaengnim dingin. "Apa peduliku?", ketusnya.

"KAU KELUAR SEKARANG!", teriak Kim Seonsaengnim geram. Semua siswa yang berada di kelas itu menutup telinganya agar gendang telinga mereka tak meledak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan sinis. Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu tak perduli dan berjalan keluar kelas tanpa malu mengabaikan semua tatapan jengkel yang terarah padanya.

.

.

.

* * *

Hembusan angin dingin di atap sekolah menyentuh pipi Chanyeol. Angin begitu dingin di pertengahan bulan Oktober. Chanyeol tetap diam. Ia terus menatap langit biru cerah diatasnya. Tapi abu-abu menurutnya. Semua dunia yang dilihat Chnayeol hanya berwarna abu-abu. Seperti film tahun 1927. Chanyeol tak mengerti lagi bagaimana ia akan melanjutkan hidupnya yang tak berwarna seperti ini.

Apa lagi dari hidupnya yang menarik? Chanyeol menendang dinding di depannya, melampiaskan semua amarah yang ia pendam. Apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol tak ada yang tahu, siapa yang akan memperhatikannya disini?

Chanyeol dulunya adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan dan ramah terhadap orang lain. Dia terlau terbuka. Terlalu percaya pada orang lain. Terlalu... baik. Hingga semua itu malah membunuh perasaannya perlahan-lahan. Menyakitinya secara psikis. Membuatnya kehilangan semangat untuk bertahan dari perasaan yang telah hancur ini. Jika ia ingin mati, ia bisa. Tapi apa kata orang tuanya yang mengharapkan dia lebih karena ia adalah anak tunggal. Chanyeol menyerah dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Kedua kakinya serasa kehilangan pijakan dan ia terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Bulir-bulir air mata yang terkutuk -bagi Chanyeol- jatuh begitu saja membuat Chanyeol memeluk lututnya semakin rapat. Ia ingin hilang saja dari dunia ini.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri dan tatapannya kembali tegas. "Brengsek", satu kata yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir yang yang basah. Ia menyeka air matanya dan turun dari atap sekolah yang terasa makin dingin setelah kepergiannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali ke kelas. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu kenapa kakinya melangkah kesana, tapi ia takkan berpikir lebih keras. Mau kakinya melangkah ke neraka sekalipun, ia takkan peduli.

Tiba-tiba Kai mendekatinya yang tengah duduk sudut kelas. Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo, yeojachingu-nya. Tangan mereka bertautan. Itu membuat Chanyeol risih dan membuang mukanya. Lebih baik ia melihat sekumpulan namja bodoh yang sedang bergosip di taman daripada melihat Kai pamer kemesraan di depannya.

"Hyung, kau kemana saja?", tanya Kai sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang melayang karena ia duduk diatas meja miliknya.

Kyungsoo merasa risih karena perbuatan Kai malah menendang tulang kering Kai dan membuat Kai menatapnya sewot.

"Kau kenapa, Kyungie? Lagi PMS?", ledek Kai pada yeoja bermata bulat di depannya. Kai mengedipkan matanya membuat Chanyeol terasa ingin muntah.

"Eooohhh.. kau membuatku jijik Kai. Jangan bersikap genit padaku atau aku akan menendangmu.", ujar Kyungsoo yang berusaha terlihat galak tapi gagal karena ia tetap saja terlihat SANGAT IMUT.

Kai hanya tersenyum bodoh dan merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo dengan mesra. "Aigoo chagi, neomu kyeoptaa~". Kai mencium pipi Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuat yeoja itu tersentak dengan wajah yang memerah malu.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal. Kenapa mereka berdua selalu bersikap mesra didepannya?

"Kau tahu, Kai? Aku selalu ingin muntah melihatmu bersikap genit seperti itu.", Chanyeol menahan perutnya dan memperagakannya seakan benar-benar ingin muntah.

Kai menatapnya kesal. "Kau konsentrasi saja pada proyekmu itu!". Menyadari perkataannya salah, Kai langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo menatapnya menyelidik.

"Proyek apa?".

Kai menggeleng berlebihan. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Kyungie~".

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Kai benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa berakting bohong saja tidak bisa?

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri. "Bukan urusanmu, Kyungsoo.". Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan kelas berusaha mengabaikan tatapan curiga Kyungsoo yang menusuk di punggungnya.

.

.

.

Wu Baekhyun...

Satu-satunya orang dipikiran Chanyeol saat ini..

Satu-satunya orang yang mungkin ia butuhkan untuk melampiaskan semua amarahnya..

Satu-satunya orang yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia ada di perpustakaan, tempat yang hanya sekali dalam setahun Chanyeol kunjungi..

Ia ada disana. Di tempat biasa. Wajahnya yang putih disinari cahaya matahari dengan sempurna. Rambutnya yang coklat bergelombang terlihat sangat...menakjubkan. Tubuhnya yang mungil terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Jika saat ini Chanyeol tidak dalam keadaan yang hancur mungkin ia sudah sejak lama jatuh cinta pada yeoja itu. Chanyeol duduk diseberang kursi Baekhyun dan terus menatapnya hingga yeoja itu angkat bicara.

"Kau kelihatan mengerikan.", Baekhyun membalikkan halaman buku yang ia baca. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ringan.

"Yah begitulah.".

Dan berakhirlah percakapan mereka. Baekhyun melanjutkan membaca sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha tertidur karena ia tahu Baekhyun tak akan berbicara untuk beberapa menit kemudian.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menutup bukunya dengan kasar membuat Chanyeol sedikit terlonjak. "Matamu merah. Kau habis menangis?".

Hati Chanyeol mencelos. Kenapa Baekhyun bisa tahu? Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ehmm... itu...", Chanyeol berusaha mencari berbagai alasan dalam kepalanya tapi nihil.

"Kalau kau tak mau mengatakan alasannya tak apa. Aku takkan memaksa.".

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya ragu. Yeoja ini selalu tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan Chanyeol. Perasaan marah, sedih, kecewa seolah-olah tertulis jelas diwajahnya. Satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirnya lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa ia sangat nyaman berada di samping Baekhyun. Dia takkan banyak bertanya dan menuntut alasan yang pasti dari bibirnya, tak seperti orang lain yang terlihat sok peduli dengannya.

"Mian, aku benar-benar tak bisa mengatakannya.", Chanyeol menunduk berharap Baekhyun tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Terdengar helaan napas di seberangnya.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, Yeol. Aku tidak marah. Semua orang punya rahasia.", Baekhyun tersenyum emm- menyedihkan. Matanya menyiratkan luka yang dalam. Chanyeol merasa ikut tersedot dalam hingga ia kehilangan tenaganya untuk sesaat. Luka yang hampir sama dengan yang ia rasakannya.

Chanyeol terdiam dan membuat Baekhyun heran.

"Kau tak apa?", Baekhyun menyentuh tangannya pelan. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari ia malah menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Ia merindukan sentuhan seorang yeoja. Ia rindu diperhatikan. Ia rindu perasaan mencintai. Sekelebat ingatan yang tak diinginkan muncul-

_"Aku sangat senang, Yeolie. Aku senang bisa mencintaimu..", ucap yeoja itu lembut._

_"Berhentilah bersikap sok suci dan polos, Yeol. Kesalahanmu adalah terlalu percaya pada orang lain. Padaku. Aku benar-benar tak tahan melihat sikapmu, makanya aku memberikanmu sedikit pelajaran. Hidup itu lebih berat dari yang kau bayangkan. Berterima kasihlah padaku.", namja jangkung yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya hanya terkekeh dan berlalu meninggalkannya yang masih menangis._

_._

_._

"Auuww! Appo!", Baekhyun meringis kesakitan ketika Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya lebih keras.

Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu langsung melepas tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menarik tangan mungilnya dan mengelus rasa sakit yang membuat tangannya memerah.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum bodoh. "Aku tak sengaja. Mian.".

Baekhyun menatapnya sinis. "Lain kali kalau kau mau melampiaskan amarahmu, lampiaskan pada orang lain dan bukan padaku.". Baekhyun mem-pout bibirnya yang mungil.

Chanyeol tersenyum, senyum yang tulus. Senyum yang selama ini menghilang dari wajahnya dan hanya Baekhyun yang bisa mengembalikannya. Chanyeol merasa gagal. Gagal akan semua rencana yang telah ia susun. Rencana untuk membalaskan dendamnya dan menyakiti Baekhyun. Setiap melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba semua isi kepalanya kosong. Baekhyun yang bisa melihat transparan bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol mematung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ayolah, Chanyeol tidak bisa menaklukan yeoja? Itu omong kosong!

"Hmm, Baek. M-mau ti-tidak..", Chanyeol tiba-tiba tergagap. Ia mencubit pahanya berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Ne?", Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya heran karena perubahan nada Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

"Ehmm… aku..mau..kita..", Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya dan Baekhyun. "Aduhh bagaimana mengatakannya?". Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku tahu maksudmu dan jawabannya YA.". Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan ke rak terdekat mengembalikkan buku yang tak jadi ia baca dan mengambil buku lain yang menarik baginya. Chanyeol hanya bisa mematung. Otaknya terasa berhenti sesaat. Semua organnya seakan-akan sedang berhenti karena keterkejutan yang amat sangat. Baekhyun menerimanya begitu saja? Apa ia baru bermimpi? Baekhyun bukan gadis gila kan?

"Kau menerimaku begitu saja? Apa alasannya?", tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu dan duduk di tempat duduknya kembali. "Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Aku hanya senang berada di dekatmu. Paling tidak kau tidak seberisik seperti namja-namja pada umumnya.".

**_-Chanyeol's POV-_**

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu dan duduk di tempat duduknya kembali. "Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Aku hanya senang berada di dekatmu. Paling tidak kau tidak seberisik seperti namja-namja pada umumnya.".

Aku menyeringit dahi tidak mengerti. Dunia sudah gila ya? Yeoja ini menerimaku yang baru dikenalnya 3 minggu yang lalu bahkan tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu? Tidak waras!

Tapi tak apalah, aku senang jika aku sudah maju satu langkah. Semoga saja Baekhyun tidak curiga. Aku tak tahu harus mengenakan topeng palsu apa lagi untuk menghadapinya yang bisa melihat keadaanku yang sebenarnya. Kenapa 'korban'ku harus orang seperti Baekhyun? Jika ia hanya yeoja centil pada umumnya mungkin hal ini akan lebih mudah, tapi Baekhyun terlalu berbeda.

Baekhyun selalu menutup dirinya dari orang lain. Selalu tersenyum dengan menyakitkan. Selalu menatap orang lain dengan tatapan kosong seperti tidak mempunyai semangat hidup. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana agar Baekhyun jatuh cinta padaku. Belum pernah aku melihat yeoja dengan keadaan seperti Baekhyun.

**_-Chanyeol's POV end-_**

* * *

.

.

.

**_-Back to normal POV-_**

Chanyeol masih menunggu yeoja yang ia tatap melalui pintu kelas. Yeoja itu masih merapikan bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas coklat mungilnya. Chanyeol benar-benar bingung kenapa yeoja yang satu ini sangat mungil tapi begitu menggemaskan.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. Ia masih bingung dengan kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa menit yang lalu. Jawaban Baekhyun yang benar-benar tak terduga.

"Yeol, aku sudah siap.", Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeo membuyarkan segala pikirannya.

"Kau dijemput atau bagaimana..?".

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Kris-ge tidak memberi kabar, jadi mungkin aku akan pulang sediri kali ini.".

Chanyeol membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o'. "Kalau begitu kita jalan saja. Rumah kita berdua searah kok.". Chanyeol berusaha menyembunyikan api amarah ketika Baekhyun menyebutkan nama -terkutuk- itu.

"Oh, jinjja? Kau tahu dari mana? Kan ini pertama kalinya kita pulang bersama-sama.". Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya menuntut jawaban.

Chanyeol terpaku. Ia lupa akan hal ini. Chanyeol tentu saja pernah ke rumah Baekhyun tapi saat itu bukan untuk bertemu dengannya, ia mempunyai urusan dengan seseorang disana. Kris dan bukan Baekhyun.

"Ah, aku pernah melihatmu pulang sendirian. Makanya aku tahu.". Itu bukan bohong sepenuhnya karena memang ia pernah melihat Baekhyun berjalan sendirian.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan dalam keheningan. Chanyeol benar-benar bingung harus berbicara apa karena semua topik pembicaraan yang ia miliki tidak membuat Baekhyun tertarik. Yah, Baekhyun bukan tipe perempuan pada umumnya, ingat?

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Baek, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?", Chanyeol memulai.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Mungkin ini pertanyaan yang pribadi buatmu. Tapi aku ingin tahu kenapa kau terlalu anti-sosial? Kau terlalu menutup dirimu sehingga orang lain segan mendekatimu.", terang Chanyeol. Iris hazelnya menatap Baekhyun serius.

Baekhyun menghela napas dan seketika wajahnya berubah. Wajah kecewa miliknya terlukis jelas disana. "Aku sudah terlalu capek, Yeol. Menjadi pribadi yang terbuka terlalu mudah untuk disakiti. Terlalu mudah untuk dikhianati. Untuk apa kau membutuhkan orang lain jika hidupmu harus dijalani sendiri? Untuk apa kau butuh sahabat jika mereka akan menghilang perlahan-lahan dari hidupmu? Kita membuat keputusan sendiri, Yeol. Entah itu baik atau buruk. Aku hanya letih.".

Bibir Chanyeol terkatup rapat. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa karena hampir semua perkataan Baekhyun adalah pikirannya selama ini. Chanyeol benar, Baekhyun terlalu mirip dengannya.

"Tapi kau membiarkanku masuk dalam hidupmu.", kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun mendongak melihat Chanyeol yang balas menatapnya. Bayangan Chanyeol tercermin di iris amber Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku membiarkanmu. Kau mirip denganku, Yeol. Pada awalnya kukira kau sama saja. Kau selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang ceria dan peduli padamu. Tapi reaksimu hanya menghindar dan mengacuhkan mereka. Kau pura-pura kuat, Yeol.".

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun takjub. "Kau mengerti diriku lebih dari diriku sendiri, Baek.".

Baekhyun tersenyum menahan tawa.

DEG.

DEG.

DEG.

Chanyeol kehilangan tenaga. Tangannya meremas baju di bagian dadanya. Jantungnya seakan melompat kali ini.

Baekhyun ter-tersenyum?

Padanya?

Oh Tuhan, perasaan apa yang menjalarinya saat ini?

Pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat senyum manis di bibir cherry Baekhyun. Senyum yang seakan menahan tawa. Kalau bisa ia sudah menjedot-jedotkan kepala ke dinding cafe sebelahnya menahan perasaan bahagia yang menjalarinya. Ayolah Chanyeol apa yang terjadi padamu? Chanyeol menepuk kedua pipinya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau bersikap sangat aneh, Yeol.".

Bibir Chanyeol tertarik dan membentuk senyum canggung. "Ehehe, tidak ada apa-apa. Kajja, nanti kau pulang terlambat.". Chanyeol menarik telapak tangan Baekhyun yang terasa sangat hangat dan mungil di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau tak mau masuk dulu, Yeol?", Baekhyun menggengam pagar putih yang membatasi rumah besar dengan trotoar, rumah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku ada janji. Aku harus cepat pergi, Baek." -_pergi dari rumah terkutuk ini. Siapa sudi menginjakkan kaki disini_ _lagi?_ Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimat yang berisi amarahnya di dalam hati. Jika bukan karena ingin menjadi pribadi yang baik di mata Baekhyun, ia takkan sudi melihat rumah ini lagi.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku masuk dulu.".

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membalikkan badannya untuk segera pergi dari sana, tapi suara Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Terima kasih, Yeol! Sampai jumpa besok!", setelah Baekhyun mengatakannya ia segera berlari dan menghilang dibalik pintu coklat besar yang menutup.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Ya, Baek. Mianhae melibatkanmu.". Chanyeol berbalik dan pergi dengan sedikit perasaan menyesal yang secara permanen terus menghantuinya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang, Baekie? Kenapa tidak telpon aku saja untuk menjemput?", Kris yang sedari tadi sibuk menonton tv menyadari langkah kaki mungil yang telah naik di tangga melingkar rumahnya.

Baekhyun menatap dingin dan mendecih. "Kau masih ingat punya adik? Aku sudah menelponmu beberapa kali tapi handphonemu tidak aktif. Kenapa? Sibuk dengan wanita mana lagi?". Setelah mengatakan hal yang sangat pedas itu Baekhyun bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membantingnya.

Kris hanya bisa menghela napas. Kenapa sekali saja Baekhyun tidak pernah bersikap manis sepeti dulu? Ini semua salahnya. Hobinya yang jahat telah merubah sikap adik kesayangannya.

Di kamar Baekhyun hanya termenung dan menatap fhoto di layar handphonenya.

Gege-nya, Kris dan-

Chanyeol merangkul satu sama lain dan tersenyum dengan baju basket merah tim sekolah. Di sudut mata sipit Baekhyun telah berjatuhan kristal bening yang hangat.

"Aku tahu Chanyeol. Aku tahu kenapa kau mendekatiku. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak pertama kali melihatmu dan aku tak perlu menanyakan lagi kenapa kau terlihat penuh luka. Hampir semua namja yang mendekatiku memiliki tujuan yang sama, balas dendam pada Kris-ge.".

Baekhyun menghempaskan badannya dengan kasar tanpa terlebih dulu mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan kilas balik terputar di kepalanya.

.

.

.

_"Ge, ini fhoto siapa?", Baekhyun menggigit potongan apel yang telah dikupas oleh eommanya._

_Kris mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas. "Ini fhoto sahabat gege, Baekie. Kenapa? Kau suka padanya?", nada meledek terdengar jelas saat ia berbicara._

_Baekhyun mendelik padanya. "Bukan seperti itu, Ge. Aku hanya penasaran. Orangnya bagaimana, Ge?"._

_Kris mengusap dagunya -berusaha terlihat keren- , "Emm, baik dan polos mungkin."._

_Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' dan kembali menggigit apelnya._

_"dan naif..", Kris melanjutkan lirih agar tak di dengar oleh Baekhyun. Namun ternyata telinga Baekhyun lebih tajam karena menghentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya dan menatap Kris sesaat._

_._

_._

_._

Baekhyun menekan pelipisnya yang letih karena harus terlibat dengan masalah Gege-nya yang menyebalkan.

* * *

Chanyeol menendang-nendang kaleng kosong sedari tadi. Ia berhenti lalu menendang kaleng itu sekeras-kerasnya menyebabkan kaleng ia menabrak dinding dan menyebabkan bunyi yang keras.

"Kau melakukan tindakan bodoh lagi, Yeolie."

Yeolie? Panggilan lama itu..

Suara itu...

Chanyeol tak akan melupakan pemilik suara lembut itu. Chanyeol berbalik dan mendapati seorang yeoja tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Mau apa kau?", suara Chanyeol benar-benar ketus seakan memberitahu bahwa ia takkan suka melihat keberadaan yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu terus memperpendek jaraknya dengan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol mundur satu langkah setiap yeoja itu melangkah. Yeoja itu hanya menaikkan satu alisnya heran.

"Kau tak perlu menjauh seperti itu, Yeolie. Aku datang bukan untuk menganggu hidupmu lagi kok.".

Chanyeol teringat sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, yeoja ini datang ke rumahnya dan menangis terisak-isak. Ia memohon kembali pada Chanyeol, tapi hati Chanyeol kala itu telah mati jadi Chanyeol mengusirnya dan berkata tidak ingin melihat yeoja itu lagi dalam hidupnya. Namja seperti apa Chanyeol mengambil barang bekas milik orang lain? Enak saja memohon kepada Chanyeol setelah menyakitinya.

"Lalu mau apa kau menampakkan wujudmu lagi dihadapanku?", tanya Chanyeol dingin.

Yeoja itu menggeleng bingung. "Kau tidak sopan sekali, Yeolie. Aku ini masih lebih tua darimu. Panggil aku Luhan Noona seperti dulu.".

Chanyeol mendengus. "Sampai dunia terbalik pun aku takkan memanggilmu seperti itu lagi.".

Luhan menghela napas. "Dengar Park Chanyeol. Sudah ku bilang aku datang bukan untuk masuk ke kehidupanmu lagi. Aku kesini untuk memperingatkanmu. Jangan kau dekati Baekhyun hanya karena kau ingin membalaskan dendammu. Kau harusnya fokus saja ke kehidupanmu.".

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal. "Kau hanya datang karena itu?".

Luhan berkacak pinggang. "Yah harusnya kau mejalani kehidupanmu saja. Aku sudah bahagia dengan orang lain, Yeolie. Dan kau? Kau hanya fokus untuk balas dendam. Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan karma berjalan? Kris telah mendapat karmanya, kau tidak perlu lagi menambahnya.".

"Kau tahu apa soal aku? Kau tak tahu apa-apa! Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku!", Chanyeol menuding Luhan dan berlari menjauhi orang yang pernah mengisi kehidupannya.

Luhan menggeleng-geleng kepala frustasi. "Mian Baekhyun. Aku tak bisa menolongmu kali ini. Aku berdoa agar kau tak tersakiti lagi.". Luhan menangis dalam diam menyesali segala perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan.

.

.

.

Lari. Lari. Satu kata yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol. Ia tahu ia jahat. Ia tahu dirinya hampir sama kurang ajarnya dengan Kris. Tapi rasa sakitnya membutakan semuanya.

Chanyeol berhenti dan mengontrol jalur pernapasannya yang terengah-engah. Tanpa disadari ia sudah berada di taman kota yang letaknya jauh dari rumahnya. Masa bodoh!

Chanyeol duduk di bangku panjang dan menengadah menatap semburat jingga yang telah mendominasi warna biru. Pikirannya melayang jauh dan tapi semuanya mengarah pada satu yeoja, Baekhyun.

_-Aku kesini untuk memperingatkanmu. Jangan kau dekati Baekhyun hanya karena kau ingin membalaskan dendammu."_

Chanyeol teringat perkataan Luhan. Hati kecilnya memberontak. Ia juga tak ingin menyakiti gadis rapuh yang telah mengembalikan senyumnya.

Tapi-

.

.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Ia mengacak rambutnya dan menjerit frustasi.

**_TBC_**

Don't be a silent reader ok! Review please ;)

* * *

**Haha kok jadi gaje gini ya? Ya ampun ya ampun. Maaf lama update ya, soalnya banyak kegiatan di sekolah. Mau ujian juga sebentar lagi jadi mungkin chapter selanjutnya agak lama update. Tapi makasih ya udah repot-repot baca cerita gaje gini dan nge-reviewnya. Author seneng banget lho #lompat jingkrak-jingkrak. Ah iya, walau sekarang ratednya masih T tapi author berencana ningkatin ratednya jadi M #evillaugh. Adegannya udah terlintas di benar author #modemesum.**

**Next, gue nyambung jawaban review aja deh.**

**Kang Yura :: hehe, gitu deh. ni udah dilanjutin. makasih ya reviewnya ;)**

**ChanLoveBaek :: ChanBaek shipper? Haha, oke dilanjutin. Makasih reviewnya.**

**Baekrisyeol :: wah panjang pertanyaannya. Silakhkan baca aja ya ;) Ini diusahain dipanjangin. Makasih ya.**

**SyJessi22 :: Nah jawabannya di chapter ini. hihihi, makasih ya reviewnya ;)**

**byunpopof :: kehabisan kata-kata kah? Hehehe, makasih reviewnya ;)**

** :: ini dilanjutin. Hehe, makasih reviewnya ;))**

**chika love baby baekhyun :: ini chanbaek kok. Kai mah tetap sama pasangan setianya. Makasih ya udah dibilang bagus. And thanks for your review :))**

** .77 :: pasti donk. Thanks buat reviewnya :))**

**rachel suliss :: Alur maju-mundur (gak jelas) hehe. Iya tu Chanyeol jahat banget pengen diculik sama gue jadinya. Makasih buat reviewnya hehe**

**nuranibyun :: hehe makasih. Dan makasih buat reviewnya ;)**

**Lee Ah Ra :: hihihi, Yeol emang jahat. Emm soal itu kita lihat nanti ya. Makasih buat reviewnya ya ;))**

**ryuhara haruno :: iya iya ada typo. makasih aja deh.**

**park lili :: wah tebakan hebat! Thx reviewnya ;)**

**ryu :: baekhyun emang tersakiti. Bebek malang cup cup cup. Makasih buat reviewnya ;))**

**dobidot :: sudah di lanjutkan jeng jeng jeng #musikdramatis Thx buat reviewnya.**

**Guest 1 :: gak ada namanya-_- oke sudah di lanjutkan. Misi selesai, muhehehe.**

**Guest 2 :: Baekhyun ada di rumah author nangis-nangis di pelukan author #plakk. Thx buat reviewnya.**

**nur991fah :: Makasih :* buat reviewnya.**

**inggit :: Misi selesai #hormat Thx buat reviewnya :***


	3. Chapter 2

**Title : Trapped trap itself**

**Author : kioko2121**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Luhan**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, School life, Hurt**

**Warning : TYPO(s), ****Genderswitch, **OOC, FF gaje, AU

**Diclaimer : cast hanya milik orang tua dan Tuhan (tapi Chanyeol punya gue ^^ #dikeroyok fans Chanyeol) tapi cerita PUNYA GUE yang terinspirasi dari sebuah novel (gue ubah alur ceritanya)**

**Author's note : Thanks buat yang sempat ngebaca dan ngereview kemarin. Oh iya, penyakit ngayal kio udah akut banget kayaknya. Cerita ini termasuk korban khayalan kio. Hahahaha kalau diingat-ingat, cerita ini mah jauh banget sama novel yang kio bilang diatas. Maklum hehehe.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.**  
**

.

.

**-Flashback-**

_Bukk!_

_Pemilik tubuh mungil itu terdorong hingga menabrak tiang listrik di belakangnya. Pipinya merah bekas tamparan keras dari namja di depannya. Sudut bibirnya yang semerah cherry robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Ia meringis kesakitan dan terduduk begitu saja di jalan sepi itu. Tak ada orang yang menolongnya, semua orang telah tertidur tenang di rumah mereka masing-masing dan menunggu munculnya matahari yang akan mengusir rembulan yang bersinar redup di atas langit malam ditemani sedikit bintang di sekitarnya._

"_Makan itu, yeoja brengsek!", namja yang telah mendorongnya sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan wajah bersalah malah menyeringai seolah menikmati setiap rasa sakit yeoja itu. Yeoja berpipi chubby yang terus berdiri gelisah di sebelah namja itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia tak berani menghentikan kemarahan yang menjalar di diri namjachingunya yang -sebagian- terjadi karena dirinya. Tapi ia sungguh tak tahan, yoeja yang tak berdaya itu sudah dalam batasnya._

_"Jongdae, bisa kita hentikan saja? Ia sudah tak berdaya.", ucap Minseok sambil menggenggam hati-hati lengan namjachingunya. Tangannya gemetar hebat._

_Jongdae menatap Minseok dengan mata yang berkilat karena amarah dan menggeleng tidak puas. "Kemarahanku belum reda, Minseok."._

_"T-tapi ia hanya seorang yeoja. Bukan kepada dia kau melampiaskan kemarahanmu, Jongdae. Kita bisa bertemu Yi Fa-"._

_"HENTIKAN!", Jongdae memotong segera perkataan Minseok dan memejamkan matanya berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Minseok menggigil ketakutan. "Jangan-sebut-nama itu-di hadapanku-lagi.", ia menekankan setiap perkataannya dengan geraman. "Kalau bukan karena aku masih mencintaimu, aku takkan membiarkanmu berada disini sekarang. Tonton saja dan nikmati."._

_Minseok menarik ujung kaosnya menahan air mata yang telah tergenang di pelupuk matanya._

_Jongdae tidak menghiraukan Minseok dan langsung berbalik mendekati tubuh yeoja yang sudah tak berdaya itu, ia berjongkok menyelidiki setiap seluk wajah yeoja yang masih tertunduk lemah. Poni yang menutupi dahinya terlihat acak-acakan._

_"Wu Baekhyun. Jangan salahkan aku, oke? Salahkan gegemu tersayang karena telah berani merampas Minseok dariku.", Jongdae mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan paksa dan membuat mereka saling bertatapan. "Salahkan sikap kurang ajar gegemu yang berani-beraninya membuang Minseok dan menyakitinya.". _

_Baekhyun mengumpulkan saliva yang telah bercampur dengan darahnya dan mengeluarkannya dengan satu hentakan tepat ke wajah Jongdae. "Pengecut!"._

_Jongdae berdiri dan menghapus saliva Baekhyun yang mengotori wajahnya. "Masih punya tenaga? Kau sepertinya siap untuk mati, Baekhyun.". Jongdae menghentak-hentakkan kaki kanannya. "Bagaimana rasanya menendang bola manusia ya?". Kaki kanannya melayang ke arah Baekhyun yang telah menutup matanya pasrah._

_Dukk!_

_Baekhyun terlonjak ketika menyadari seseorang telah memeluknya. Aroma mint menggelitik hidung Baekhyun._

_"Kau benar-benar berniat menyakitinya.", suara bass yang tak dikenal tertangkap di telinga Baekhyun. Ia menyeringit dahi, siapa namja ini?_

_"Ah, ada seorang penyelamat. Kau tak seharusnya terlibat, ini masalah kami.", Jongdae mendecih._

_Tangan besar namja penyelamat itu melepas pelukannya dari Baekhyun dan berdiri mendekati Jongdae. Ia berdiri dengan jarak kurang dari satu meter dari Jongdae seolah sengaja memperlihatkan tinggi mereka yang begitu kontras. "Kau lebih pendek dari dugaanku."._

_Jongdae menegang. Ia benar-benar tidak terima dikatakan pendek. Jongdae mengepalkan tangannya dan hendak memukul wajah namja jangkung di depannya. Tapi namja itu lebih cepat, Jongdae telah jatuh tersungkur dengan sudut bibirnya yang robek._

_"Bagaimana rasanya dipukul, eoh? Kau pergi saja, percuma kau melawanku.", namja jangkung itu berkacak pinggang sombong dan memasang senyum bodoh diwajahnya._

_Jongdae -dengan bantuan Minseok- berdiri dan pergi dengan hati kesal. Ia menatap namja jangkung dengan tajam yang berarti awas-kau-aku-akan-membalas-semuanya._

_Namja itu menjulurkan lidahnya tak perduli. "Kau bisa membalasnya saat kita bertemu lagi, walau kau takkan menang, Pendek.". Ia terus memperhatikan Jongdae dan Minseok hingga sosok mereka tak terlihat lagi di matanya. Namja itu memperbaiki letak pegangan tas ransel hitamnya dan tersenyum puas. Ia membalikkan badannya, tapi matanya seolah akan keluar dari rongganya. "Astaga, kemana yeoja itu?". Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri berusaha menemukan sosok mungil yang tadinya terduduk lemah di hadapannya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan mengedikkan bahunya. Ia berjalan melanjutkan tujuannya, yaitu pulang dan beristirahat mengacuhkan hilangnya yeoja yang ia tolong._

_Di sudut lorong kecil dalam kegelapan terdengar napas tidak teratur dari bibir cherry mungil milik Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar bingung kenapa dirinya berlari tanpa berterima kasih terlebih dahulu. Tapi tenaganya yang tiba-tiba kembali menuntut dirinya untuk berlari dari sang penyelamatnya. Tapi Baekhyun melihatnya-_

_._

_._

_._

_**-Chanyeol**, nama itu tertera di name tag kemeja yang dipakai oleh namja itu. _

**_-Flashback end-_**

_._

_._

_._

**HAPPY READING ^^**

* * *

Baekhyun menatap intens pemandangan dari dalam cafe langganannya. Iris ambernya mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik manusia yang tengah menggerutu karena hujan yang menyebalkan membasahi setiap jengkal tubuh mereka tanpa ampun. Beberapa kali ia melihat anak kecil berlarian. Kaki-kaki mungil mereka sengaja menghempaskan genangan air yang tergenang, lalu tertawa riang karena melihat teman mereka basah akibat perbuatannya. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa tubuh mereka sama basahnya. Bibir cherry Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum. Kapan ia terakhir kali merasa bebas seperti anak-anak kecil polos yang tak mengenal rasa terluka seperti itu?

Baekhyun menghela napas dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian cafe. Setiap kali ia sedang kesal, sedih, atau pun senang ia selalu pergi ke cafe ini dan meluapkan setiap perasaannya ke dalam milkshake stroberi favoritnya. Dinding biru pastel, meja putih berbentuk persegi dengan dua kursi di setiap meja yang berwarna putih. Alunan musik jazz yang menemani setiap kegelisahannya. Baekhyun selalu menyukai tempat ini, tempat sederhana yang telah menjadi temannya sejak masih menginjak tingkat akhir di Junior High School. Sudah berapa tahun ya? Ah, tiga tahun sudah dan dia tak pernah bosan sama sekali. Dan juga disinilah dia menemukan sahabat kepercayaannya.

"Baekiee.", sebuah suara yeoja yang lembut terdengar khas di telinganya. Perasaannya yang awalnya gelisah entah menguap kemana ketika namanya di panggil oleh bibir yeoja mungil yang tengah duduk menghadapnya.

"Kau lama.", Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan nada -pura-pura- ketus.

"Ya! Aku ini lebih tua darimu. Setidaknya hormati aku. Apa kau pikir aku tidak sibuk? Aku ini mahasiswi, beda denganmu yang masih seperti abg labil.", Luhan mem-pout bibirnya yang mungil dan memesan bubble tea ketika pelayan menghampiri meja mereka.

Bubble tea? Ah, Luhan sangat tergila-gila dengan minuman itu.

"Kenapa bubble tea terus yang kau minum? Apa tak ada sesuatu yang lebih baik dari minuman dengan bola-bola itu?".

Senyum Luhan merekah. "Karena Sehun juga menyukainya.".

Baekhyun mendecih. "Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun. Telingaku sudah panas mendengar nama itu. Hei, yang aku lihat dia hanya anak berisik yang memiliki banyak fans saja. Tak ada hebatnya.".

"Ya! Wu Baekhyun! Jugulhe?!", ia menuding wajah Baekhyun dengan jari lentiknya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal ketika Luhan mengucapkan namanya yang dianggap tidak sesuai. "Ah, aku Byun Baekhyun. Bukan Wu Baekhyun. Kau tak ingat? Aku tak menggunakan marga Wu lagi. Ya, itu sudah 5 tahun. Walau pun aku tinggal dengan Kris-ge yang notabenenya bermarga Wu, aku tak menggunakannya. Eomma melarang. Aigoo~ kenapa harus kuceritakan lagi sih? Kau tahu aku tak suka.".

Luhan hanya terkekeh canggung. "Mian, aku lupa.".

Luhan berusaha menggali ingatannya tentang sejarah keluarga Baekhyun yang yaahhh cukup rumit. 5 tahun yang lalu, Appa dan Eomma Baekhyun bercerai. Entah apa sebabnya Luhan tak tahu karena Baekhyun tak pernah memberikan alasan yang jelas. Lalu Kris dan Baekhyun terpisah. Baekhyun harus ikut eommanya ke Paris, karena ia memiliki butik yang sangat terkenal, ah Luhan tak ingat namanya terlalu sulit. Sedangkan Kris harus ikut appanya ke Amerika untuk belajar tentang bisnis dan meneruskan bisnis perusahaan besar milik keluarga. Tapi mereka menolak dan bersikeras ingin tinggal di negara yang telah menjadi saksi perkembangan hidup mereka, walaupun Kris lahir di Cina namun ia besar di Korea. Awalnya kedua orangtua mereka tentu saja tak setuju, namun mereka tak bisa meluluhkan hati putra-putri mereka jadi mereka meninggalkan keduanya di Korea. Nah setelah itu Nyonya Byun meminta Baekhyun untuk mengganti marganya, nah jadilah Byun Baekhyun. Walau pun beberapa orang masih memanggilnya dengan nama Wu Baekhyun, seperti Luhan.

"Penyakit lupamu bertambah parah. Mungkin ketika kau bertambah tua, kau akan menderita penyakit pikun seperti nenek-nenek.", Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya melihat Luhan menyerngit dahi tak suka.

"Lalu bagaimana?", Luhan menggantungkan pertanyaannya ketika pelayan membawa pesanan yang diinginkan Luhan.

"Apanya?".

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku?".

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa. Bogoshipo, Luhan eonni.".

Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya. Baekhyun sama tak pernah memanggilnya eonni walau pun ia lebih tua. Ia sudah hapal perilaku tidak sopan sahabatnya ini. Pasti ada yang salah.

Baekhyun menyeruput milkshake stroberinya dan mengalihkan pandangan keluar namun ia sama sekali tak fokus. "Kau ingat tidak saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Saat kau masih bekerja paruh waktu disini.".

Luhan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, pabboya. Aku takkan lupa hal itu. Kau duduk di sana dengan luka di wajahmu. Ah jangan lupa dengan wajah yang seolah berkata aku-anak-paling-malang-di-dunia.".

"Ya! saat itu aku masih kelas 2 di junior high school. Aku masih terlalu shock, kau tahu.".

Tiba-tiba wajah Luhan berubah sedih. "Mian, Baekiee. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan takdir yang mengiringimu.".

"Aku pun tak mengerti. Kadang aku berpikir, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus aku yang menanggung setiap sakit hati semua orang yang disakiti oleh Wu Yi Fan menyebalkan itu? Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, aku jadi sedikit terbiasa.".

Luhan membulatkan matanya. "Kau bilang jadi terbiasa? Aigoo~ kau masih waras kan?". Luhan menekan punggung tangannya ke dahi Baekhyun. "Tidak panas.".

"Aku masih waras, Xi Luhan. Kau akan tahu kalau kau menjadi diriku.".

Luhan terkekeh. "Aku mungkin tak sekuat dirimu, Baekhyun. Aku pernah disakiti sekali dan itu sudah membuatku frustasi. Jika Sehun tak datang dan mengulurkan tangannya, mungkin aku takkan berada disini sekarang.".

"Oke, Sehun pria idaman Xi Luhan adalah penyemangat hidupnya.", Baekhyun menekankan setiap katanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Berhentilah, Baekhyun. Kau benar-benar berubah jika di depanku.", Luhan menyentil dahi Baekhyun.

"Aku lebih senang terbuka denganmu. Aku tak percaya orang lain.".

Luhan menghela napas. "Kau mengerikan.".

Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Chanyeol bagaimana?", tiba-tiba Luhan mengganti topik pembicaraan. Wajah Baekhyun berubah suram dan ia menggeleng.

"Molla.".

Luhan mendecak. "Aku tak mau kau disakiti lagi, Baekiee. Jebal.".

"Tak apa, Luhan. Aku tak keberatan kok.", sudut bibir mungil Baekhyun naik dan ia tersenyum.

"Oh jebal. Dia akan menyakitimu dan kau tak keberatan?", ia sedikit membanting bubble tea miliknya ke atas meja.

"Aku berhutang nyawa, Lu. Aku tak suka mempunyai hutang.".

Luhan menggeleng kesal sehingga rambut coklat kemerahannya jadi sedikit berantakan. "Dia saja tak ingat. Kau yang terlalu berlebihan, Baek.".

'Berlebihan?', batin Baekhyun. Oh tentu saja Baekhyun awalnya berpikiran sama seperti Luhan, mana mungkin Chanyeol mengingat kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu. Namun sesuatu mengubah pikirannya ketika melihat keadaan Chanyeol. Dia masih ingat tiba-tiba Chanyeol pindah ke sekolahnya setelah kembali dari Amerika. Beberapa orang mungkin tak peka, tapi Baekhyun bisa melihatnya. Mata yang menyiratkan dendam. Baekhyun tak habis pikir, jadi untuk apa Chanyeol ke Amerika selama 2 tahun jika keadaannya masih sama? Kemana senyum bodoh yang selalu terpatri di wajahnya? Oh gila, Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa bertanggung jawab akan semua keadaan Chanyeol.

"Aku sendiri bingung dengan sikapku, Lu. Hanya saja saat aku melihat seseorang yang biasanya tersenyum tiba-tiba berubah menjadi orang yang tak punya motivasi untuk hidup seperti dia, rasanya ada sesuatu yang janggal seperti rasa bersalah.", Baekhyun memainkan sedotannya dan kembali menatap Luhan.

"Cih, jiwa malaikatmu keluar lagi.".

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum sedihnya.

Oh, demi apa pun di dunia ini jika jiwa malaikat Baekhyun sudah keluar maka ia akan rela disakiti. Luhan hanya bisa melihat dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau selalu terlihat seperti malaikat dengan sayap yang patah, Baekie. Aku selalu benci itu. Cobalah untuk memikirkan dirimu, baru orang lain.", Luhan menghela nafas bingung.

Kening Baekhyun berkerut walaupun tidak terlihat karena tertutupi poni coklatnya. "Berhentilah menyebutku seperti itu.".

Luhan tertawa namun tak lama, tiba-tiba wajahnya kembali serius -sedih lebih tepatnya- "Sebagian keadaan Chanyeol adalah kesalahanku, Baek. Jika saja-".

"Jangan pernah mengungkit hal itu lagi, Lu.", Baekhyun memotong. "Semua ini kesalahan namja tiang listrik yang berstatus sebagai kakak kandungku. Ah, aku saja malas menyebut nama orang aneh itu. Aku mengutuk semua hobi jahatnya.".

Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng tak mengerti melihat sahabatnya yang setahun lebih muda darinya.

Drrtt..Drrtt..

Luhan merogoh Iphone pinknya dan tersenyum.

"Siapa?", tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Sehun.".

"Ah, namja cerewet sang pangeran Xi Luhan.".

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun!".

.

.

.

.

Kai menyipitkan matanya berusaha melihat lebih jauh keadaan meja yang berada terlampau jauh darinya. Ia berusaha menajamkan telinganya agar bisa mendengar apa pembicaraan yang ada disana, tapi nihil. Oh jelas saja, dengan musik jazz yang terus mengalun dan jarak mejanya yang berada 4 meja dari meja yang menarik perhatiannya mana mungkin Kai yang hanya manusia biasa bisa mendengar walau hanya sedikit saja.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau memasang ekspresi seperti itu, tapi kau tak bertambah keren malah seperti penculik yang mengintai mangsa.", Kyungsoo duduk di depan Kai setelah pergi ke toilet beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kai tiba-tiba mengacak rambutnya dan tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo. "Demi majalah porno koleksiku, aku ingin punya pendengaran setajam anjing sekarang.".

"Oh, kau belum membuang majalah porno dari kamarmu?".

Kai terlonjak kaget. Dia meneguk paksa salivanya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Kai hanya tersenyum canggung setelah melihat ekspresi kesal dari wajah yeojachingunya. "Oh..itu..eemmm", gagap Kai.

"Lain kali aku akan membongkar kamarmu dan membakar semua majalah terkutuk itu!", bentak Kyungsoo. Kai hanya mengangguk takut.

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau perhatikan?".

Wajah Kai kembali berbinar tanda semangat. "Kau lihat meja yang dekat jendela itu?", tunjuk Kai ke meja yang ia maksud. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan apa yang menarik perhatian namjachingunya.

"Oh, bukankah itu Baekhyun?", mata bulat Kyungsoo menyipit berusaha memastikan penglihatannya yang tak salah.

"Benar. Dan kau lihat dia bersama siapa?", Kai tersenyum seolah tengah memergoki pasangan yang sedang selingkuh.

"Ehmm, oh itu Luhan eonni kan?", tuding Kyungsoo dan kembali menatap Kai heran.

"Nah, sesuatu yang aneh bukan? Mantan dan pacar Chanyeol-hyung sedang mengobrol ceria seperti itu.".

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat. "Apa maksudmu aneh?".

Kai terdiam. Ia hampir saja membongkar rahasia Chanyeol yang telah berusaha ditutupi rapat-rapat. Oh demi bibir sexy Angelina Jolie, Kai mengutuk mulutnya yang tak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

Kyungsoo memalingkan mukanya dan kembali menatap meja Luhan dan Baekhyun. "Tapi memang aneh sih.".

"..."

"Pernahkah kau melihat Baekhyun ceria seperti itu?".

Kai sedikit mengerjap dan mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. Pemandangan langka yang tak pernah ia lihat : Baekhyun tertawa.

"Baekhyun tak pernah tertawa di sekolah.", lanjut Kyungsoo.

"..."

"Ia bahkan tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresinya yang lain selain wajah dinginya.".

"..."

"Sepertinya hubungan mereka lebih dari teman biasa. Ya! Jongin, kenapa kau hanya diam?", Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan Kai telah tertidur dengan wajah menempel di meja.

Duukk!

"Aish! Appo!".

"Oh sudah bangun?", Kyungsoo menatap horor Kai dan masih menggoyang-goyangkan sendok di tangannya. Kai bergidik ngeri.

* * *

Chanyeol merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena ia harus selalu duduk selama hampir sepanjang hari di kelasnya. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Hyung!", siapa lagi kalau bukan Kkamjong.

Chanyeol bersikap acuh dan mulai mengemasi buku-bukunya.

"Ah terserah kau mau mengacuhkanku. Tapi aku punya berita penting!", Kai mengacungkan ibu jarinya tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Jangan bilang kau ketahuan belum membuang koleksi majalah pornomu oleh Kyungsoo?", tebak Chanyeol setelah menepis tangan Kai dari depan wajahnya.

Mata Kai membulat kaget. "Darimana kau tahu?".

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu tak perduli kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kai, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar perkataan Kai yang sukses membuatnya mematung.

"Apakah Baekhyun dan Luhan noona berteman?".

.

.

.

"Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Hyung! Mereka benar-benar akrab seperti telah lama kenal.", Kai berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol walau pun lawan bicaranya hanya diam sepanjang koridor sekolah.

"Oh iya, Baekhyun tertawa, Hyung. Oh demi Kyungsoo, ia terlihat manis sekali.".

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti dan menatap nanar Kai. "Kau mengatakan untuk Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun?".

Kening Kai berkerut dan kemudian senyum jahil terpatri di wajah tampannya. "Kau tak suka aku mengatakan Baekhyun itu manis?".

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal dan melanjutkan langkahnya. "Aniyo", lirihnya.

"Kau suka dengannya?".

"Ani".

"Benarkah?".

"Ne!".

Kai tertawa melihat wajah kesal Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar senang mengerjai namja yang telah berteman dengannya dari junior high school ini.

"Bagiku sih tidak apa-apa kau jatuh cinta padanya. Seperti senjata makan tuan, Hyung.", Kai kabur menghindari amukan besar dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeretakkan giginya kesal. "Awas kau, Kkamjong!".

"Hei, Yeol. Kenapa kau berteriak?".

Chanyeol tersentak dan kemudian iris hazelnya menangkap sosok mungil di sebelahnya. Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol masih dengan ekspresi dingin seperti biasa. Chanyeol merasakan tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering.

"Kapan kau datang?".

"Baru saja.", Baekhyun melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol. Menyadari langkah besar milik namja itu tak mengikutinya, Baekhyun berbalik.

"Kau tak mau pulang?".

Mata Chanyeol terpaku melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sinar senja menyinari tubuh mungil yeoja mungil ini, rambutnya yang coklat menjadi terlihat berkilau dan itu sanggup membuat jantungnya mencelos. Namun sebelum Chanyeol menormalkan setak jantungnya, ia melihat senyum tipis terlukis di bibir indah itu dan tentu saja sukses membuat dirinya membatu.

"Kau aneh, Yeol. Kalau kau tak mau pulang, aku duluan.". Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih membatu.

Menyadari sosok Baekhyun telah hilang, Chanyeol berlari mengejar yeoja mungil itu.

.

.

.

"Baek, kau mau eskrim?", Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke dalam minimarket terdekat. Mata namja itu berbinar-binar melihat deretan eskrim di depannya.

"Kau mau rasa apa?", tanya Chanyeol masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Stoberi.", jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol mengambil rasa coklat dan stroberi dari dalam tempat eskrim tersebut. Entah sadar atau tidak tangan kirinya masih menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun. Namun saat hendak mengambil dompet dari ranselnya, ia sadar dan buru-buru melepas tangan Baekhyun meninggalkan tanda tanya di otak yeoja mungil itu.

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi memakan eskrimnya. Matanya selalu melirik-lirik Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati eksrim stroberi di tangan mungilnya. Pandangannya berpindah-pindah menelusuri setiap inchi wajah Baekhyun, mata lentiknya, hidungnya yang menggemaskan, dan bibirnya yang semerah cherry. Chanyeol berkali-kali meneguk salivanya ketika Baekhyun menjilati bibir cherrynya yang terkena eskrim. Chanyeol menggeleng kepalanya dan menghela napas mengatur kembali jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan.

Entah apa yang merasuki diri Chanyeol, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawa yeoja mungil itu duduk di taman tak jauh dari minimarket tempat membeli eskrim. Terkutuk lah syarafnya yang bekerja lebih dulu dari pada otaknya.

"Kau suka stroberi?", tanya Chanyeol berusaha memecah keheningan di antara meraka.

"Ne, rasa favoritku.", jawabnya -lagi-lagi- singkat.

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepala berlebihan. Lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Kai-

-_"Apakah Baekhyun dan Luhan noona berteman?"._

Ia ingin menanyakannya kepada Baekhyun, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Oh tentu saja ia tidak siap menerima pertanyaan Baekhyun yang akan dilontarkan padanya.

"Kajja, kita pulang. Langit sudah hampir gelap.", Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri dan membuang stick dan bungkus bekas eskrimnya demikian pula Baekhyun mengikuti tingkahnya.

"Ah, changkkaman". langkah besar Chanyeol terhenti dan ia berbalik. Matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri gelisah.

"Wae?".

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol ragu-ragu hingga jarak mereka tak kurang dari satu meter.

"Membungkuk sebentar.", pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya mendengar permintaan aneh Baekhyun namun ia menurut saja. Ia sedikit membungkuk sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun. Jantungnya kembali berpacu ketika menatap iris amber Baekhyun sedekat ini.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun menangkup pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa akan menggigit lidahnya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. 'Baekhyun tidak akan menciumnya kan?', batinnya.

"Eskrim masih tertinggal di bibirmu, Yeol.", ucap Baekhyun ketika ia menghapus bekas eskrim dari sudut bibir Chanyeol. "Nah sudah.". Baekhyun mengambil sapu tangan biru dari saku blazernya dan mengelap jarinya.

Chanyeol kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kesal. Jika Baekhyun selalu bersikap seperti ini kepada dirinya, ia bisa gila!

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku. Apa pun akan ia lakukan untuk melihat ekspresi bodoh di wajah namja jangkung ini.

**TBC**

Don't be siders ok! Review pls :) Thx

* * *

**Maaf lama banget updatenya. Kio baru aja selesai UAS. Sebenarnya Kio juga bingung mau buat apa di chapter ini. Tapi Kio kepikiran ChanBaek moment, kebetulan Kio nge-shipper-in mereka jadinya Kio bikin di chapter ini. Kio gak mau bikin ceritanya sakit hati melulu. Nah tapi adegan nyeseknya akan berlanjut di chapter berikutnya hehehe**

**Thx for :: **SyJessi22, Baekrisyeol, nuranibyun, shanty9411, .77, Yeollbaekk, bellasung21, nur991fah, byunpopof, Shouda Shikaku, ryuhara haruno, Cozalou laya, Park Faro, rachel suliss, parkbyun0627, inggit, ChanLoveBaek.

**THX FOR YOUR REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title : Trapped trap itself **

**Author : kioko2121 **

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun, ****Kris, **Kai, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Sehun

**Rated : T **

**Genre : Drama, Romance, School life, Hurt **

**Warning : TYPO(s), Genderswitch, OOC, FF gaje, AU **

**Diclaimer : cast hanya milik orang tua dan Tuhan (Chanyeol punya gue ^^ #dikeroyok fans Chanyeol) tapi cerita PUNYA GUE yang terinspirasi dari sebuah novel (gue ubah alur ceritanya) **

**Author's note : Mianhae readers :'( Kio lama gak muncul. Kio pusing ni mau lanjutinnya gimana tapi Kio berusaha untuk tetap lanjut. Review ya readers :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

* * *

Karma.

Satu kata yang akan mengubah takdir seseorang.

Satu kata yang berujung pada penyesalan akan masa lalu.

Tidak ada orang yang menghendaki karma buruk terjadi pada diri masing-masing. Namun takdir selalu berputar, mendekati kita ke ingatan pahit yang tertanam jelas dalam perasaan bersalah. Takdir terus berlalu, karma selalu menunggu.

Suara televisi terdengar riuh meredam isak tangis namja yang menutup kedua mata dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Namja bersurai blonde itu membiarkan setiap tetes air matanya membasahi kaos abu-abunya. Sesekali ia meringis ketika air matanya menyentuh luka di bibirnya. Berkali-kali ia menghapus jejak air matanya, namun semakin ia menghapusnya semakin deras pula jatuhnya. Ia bukan tipikal namja yang cengeng, tapi ia sudah cukup menahan rasa sakit sehingga tanpa ia sadari menimbulkan luka menganga di hatinya.

"Kris-ge?".

Suara nan merdu menyapa indera pendengarannya membuat ia tersentak kaget dan menghapus jejak air matanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari televisi, ia meraba-raba sofa dan mengambil remote tv. Ia menekan-nekan tombol -berpura-pura- mencari tayangan televisi yang menarik baginya. _'Beraktinglah dengan baik, Wu Yi Fan'_, batinnya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Baekie?", tanyanya dengan santai. Kris sedikit kaget mendengar suaranya sendiri. Ia berdeham menetralisir suara serak yang membuatnya gugup setengah mati.

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia masih berdiri di tempatnya lengkap dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuh mungilnya. Matanya memicing memperhatikan Kris yang masih duduk gelisah di sofa. Baekhyun bukan orang bodoh yang bisa ditipu semudah itu. Apalagi oleh Kris yang sudah tumbuh bersamanya. Kris itu tidak pintar berakting sama sekali, tapi sayangnya itu hanya berlaku di depannya bukan untuk orang lain. Kalau namja tiang listrik itu tidak bisa berakting sama sekali, bagaimana bisa ia menjadi namja playboy perebut pacar orang.

Perlahan Baekhyun mendekati sofa tempat dimana Kris duduk dan berdiri di sebelah sofa itu. "Kau kenapa? Kau habis menangis?", tanya Baekhyun menyelidik. Yeoja itu sama sekali tidak menggunakan bahasa yang sopan, entah lah mungkin itu memang sudah kebiasaannya.

Kris menggigit ujung lidahnya berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan yang menjalarinya. Namun ketika ia membuka mulutnya tak satu pun suara keluar dari sana sehingga ia lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya. Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya kesal melihat kelakuan aneh dari gegenya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia malah duduk di sebelah Kris dan masih menatap Kris tajam.

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku."

"..."

"Kau habis menangis kan?"

"..."

"Ya! Aku mengajakmu bicara! Lihat dongsaengmu!". Baekhyun menarik paksa dagu Kris. Ia membelalakkan matanya yang sipit itu ketika melihat luka di bibir dan pelipis gegenya.

"Kau...apa yang terjadi padamu?", yeoja itu tergagap tak percaya. Kris adalah orang yang kuat. Tak sekali pun ia pernah melihat Kris terluka seperti ini.

Kris tersenyum kecil. "Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.".

"Arrasso! Jelaskan semua padaku!", seru Baekhyun tak sabar. Ia memang tidak suka pada gegenya, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak khawatir.

Kris menghela napasnya. "Kau pasti tahu Tao kan?". Baekhyun mengangguk. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengenal sunbaenya yang terkenal itu.

"Pacarnya memukulku tadi, ah maksudku Yunho sunbae memukulku. Dia marah padaku karena mencium Tao.".

"MWO?! Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kau sudah gila, Ge!". Baekhyun berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan hilir mudik berpikir keras, kemudian ia duduk lagi. "Bisakah kau lepaskan dia saja, Ge? Ia tidak mencintaimu.".

Kris menggeleng. Wajahnya terlihat sangat putus asa kali ini. "Aku tidak bisa, Baekie. Aku...aku terlalu mencintainya. Tak apa di tak mencintaiku. Berada di sisinya pun sudah cukup.".

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya. "Lalu kau membalas Yunho sunbae?".

Kris tersenyum miris. "Aku tidak mampu, Baekie. Kalau aku memukulnya, Tao pasti akan menangis. Aku tidak mau melihat Tao menangis.". Kris memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap kosong ke layar televisi. Lagi-lagi benda tak kasat mata itu mengiris hatinya.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia membenci gegenya, sangat. Setelah apa yang Kris lakukan selama ini dan membuatnya menderita, ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Terlebih ketika Kris menyakiti Luhan, sahabatnya, ia hampir meledak. Namun Baekhyun tidak pernah sama sekali mencoba berterus terang pada Kris tentang masalah yang melandanya. Kris sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa saat 'korban-korbannya' malah berbalik menyakiti Baekhyun. Yeoja itu tahu, jika Kris mengetahui semuanya maka ia akan membalasnya. Baekhyun tidak mau semua itu terjadi, jadi biarlah disini ia yang terluka.

"Terserah padamu. Kita bersihkan lukamu dulu.", Baekhyun mulai tenang namun pikirannya berjalan-jalan entah kemana. Ia mencari-cari alkohol untuk membersihkan luka Kris dan tak lupa mengambil plester. Setelah semua barang yang ia cari terkumpul, ia kembali duduk dan mulai membersihkan luka di wajah gegenya. Kris sama sekali tidak meringis atau mengubah ekspresi kosongnya. Sepertinya luka fisik sama sekali tak semenyakitkan luka di hatinya.

Baekhyun benar-benar tak tega melihat gegenya seperti ini. Kemudian ia mengalihkan matanya tepat ke arah Iphone hitam yang tergeletak di atas meja. Sebuah ide gila melintas di pikirannya. Setelah ia menempelkan plester di sudut bibir dan pelipis Kris, ia membereskan barang-barang di atas meja. Menyamarkan apa yang telah yeoja itu lakukan. Kris sama sekali tak curiga dan masih saja menatap kosong ke televisi.

Baekhyun berlari kecil ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan agak keras. Ia tersengal namun bukan karena ia lelah. Tangannya meraih sesuatu dari saku blazernya mengambil Iphone hitam milih Kris yang ia pinjam tanpa izin. _'Aku seperti pencuri',_ batinnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu dan mulai menjelajahi nomor kontak dalam Iphone hitam itu. Matanya menangkap satu nama dan menyalin nomor itu ke dalam Iphone putihnya. Ia menelan salivanya sebelum menekan tombol call di Iphonenya. Kemudian menempelkannya ke telinga.

"..."

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Aku Baekhyun, Sunbae. Adik Kris.".

"..."

"Aku ingin bertemu."

"..."

"Ada masalah yang harus kubicarakan. Ini penting, Sunbae. Ini menyangkut Kris-ge."

"..."

"Ini penting bagiku, Sunbae. Aku menunggumu pukul 6 sore hari ini di taman kota."

_"..."_

"Kamsahamnida, Sunbae." _PIP!_

Baekhyun masih menatap Iphonenya. _'Aku terlalu baik ya?',_ batinnya.

* * *

"BAEKIEE!", teriak yeoja itu nyaring. Ia tak perduli orang-orang menatapnya. Kekesalannya sudah benar-benar di puncak kali ini. Yeoja yang dipanggilnya hanya mengedikkan bahu tak perduli.

"Kau melakukannya lagi, eoh? Astaga Byun Baekhyun berhentilah!", Luhan menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang masih tidak memperdulikannya. Baekhyun terus memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bermain di depannya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Xi Luhan?", tanya Baekhyun santai setelah menyadari bahwa Luhan sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

Luhan mengerjap matanya heran. "Ya! Tiba-tiba kau mengganti tempat janjian dan malah bersantai di taman kota! Seharusnya aku marah padamu! Ah tunggu, apa yang terjadi pada pelipismu?".

Refleks Baekhyun langsung menyentuh plester di pelipisnya. "Ah ini? Bukan apa-apa. Kepalaku membentur kursi kemarin.".

"Kau bohong".

"..."

Luhan mendecak kesal. "Kau tak bisa membohongiku, Baekie? Apa itu karena Chanyeol?".

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Jadi siapa?"

"Aku benar-benar jujur padamu, Lu. Ini karena membentur pegangan kursi.".

"Seseorang mendorongmu?".

Napas Baekhyun tercekat, Luhan menyadari itu. "Nah aku benar kan? Ceritakan padaku, Baek. Jangan cari alasan lagi.".

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan macam-macam setelah aku ceritakan semua."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-flashback-**

_Baekhyun menendang-nendang tanah tak sabar dalam posisi duduknya. Ia merasa jam berputar lambat sekali seakan-akan menggodanya. Jam tangan putih kesayangannya pun ikut membuatnya jengah. 'Sudah pukul 6.15 sore. Dimana sunbae itu?', pikirnya kesal._

_"Byun Baekhyun?", suara serak nan seksi itu pun menyapa pendengarannya. Entah ia harus senang atau kesal. _

_Baekhyun membungguk. "Annyeong haseyo, Sunbae. Mianhamnida mengganggu waktu, Sunbae". Setelah menegakkan tubuhnya, Baekhyun mengerti kenapa banyak namja sangat memuja yeoja di depannya ini. Yeoja itu hanya menggunakan kaos putih polos dan jeans hitam, tapi kenapa terlihat sangat mempesona. Bahkan ia hanya mengenakan sepatu kets putih, dan bukan sepatu mahal yang selalu diimpikan para yeoja. Baekhyun akui kulitnya yang putih tak sebanding dengan kulit eksotis yang seksi itu. Bahkan rambut hitam lurus itu membuatnya iri. _

_Merasa ditatap terlalu lama, yeoja seksi itu pun angkat bicara. "Ada urusan apa denganku, Baekhyun?"._

_Baekhyun mengerjap matanya imut, kembali memfungsikan otaknya dengan benar. "Ah, itu...ini soal Kris-ge, Tao sunbae."._

_Tao memasang wajah malas dan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ne, ada apa dengannya memang?"_

_"Aku mohon jauhi dia, Sunbae"._

_Tao tergelak tak percaya menatap yeoja mungil yang balas menatapnya tanpa rasa takut. "Hei, bukan aku yang mendekatinya. Seharusnya kau katakan itu pada gegemu itu. Dia yang memohon-mohon padaku."._

_Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap matahari yang hampir menghilang sepenuhnya. "Ne, aku tahu. Tapi dia keras kepala. Hanya sunbae yang bisa melakukannya. Katakan padanya dengan tegas bahwa Sunbae tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Jangan menyiksanya, aku mohon."_

_Tiba-tiba Tao tertawa menyeringai. "Kau memohon pada orang yang salah, Baekhyun. Aku hanya mengabulkan permohonannya untuk tetap berada disisiku. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih. Tsk, kau sama saja dengannya. Kakak adik tak ada bedanya.". Tao membalikkan tubuhnya berniat meninggalkan yeoja yang malah memperburuk moodnya._

_Brukk!_

_Mendengar suara jatuh itu Tao berbalik lagi dan membelalak matanya melihat Baekhyun sudah berlutut dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!", seru Tao melihat tindakan Baekhyun yang aneh itu. Yeoja bermata panda itu terlihat gugup saat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melihat kejadian yang tak pantas itu. "Hei, kau membuatku seperti orang jahat! Berdiri lah!"._

_Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat membuat rambut coklatnya yang tergerai ikut bergoyang. "Aniyo! Kau harus membuatnya menjauh darimu! Jauhkan dia!". Cara bicara Baekhyun yang tadinya sopan berubah menjadi seperti biasanya, bahasa Banmal. Ia tak perduli dengan sopan santun sekarang._

_"Ck!", Tao mendekati Baekhyun dan berjongkok dihadapannya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun, "Kau bodoh atau apa, Baekhyun? Aku tahu kau membenci Kris. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa telah terjadi padamu selama ini? Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Xiumin. Semuanya, Byun Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir apa yang kau lakukan sekarang ini. Memohon demi orang yang kau benci? Kau terlihat menyedihkan."._

_Baekhyun menyeringai. "Setidaknya aku tidak semenyedihkan dirimu yang dengan bodoh mencintai namja sudah selingkuh di depan matamu.". _

_Tao meremas lengan Baekhyun dan menatap iris amber itu, mengintimidasinya. "Kau bilang apa?!"._

_Baekhyun tak merubah seringainya. "Hooo, aku hanya berbicara fakta. Kau masih memacari Yunho sunbae yang jelas-jelas sudah selingkuh dengan Changmin sunbae. Kau menangis dan akhirnya menyanggupi Kris-ge sebagai selingkuhanmu. Ck, bukankah disini terlihat siapa yang menyedihkan?"._

_"NEO JINJJA...", Tao menggeram dan mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga pelipis yeoja itu membentur sudut kursi taman yang agak tajam. Tao tidak memperdulikan darah yang mulai mengalir akibat ulahnya. "Jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi, Baekhyun!". Tao berdiri dan berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun yang memegang pelipisnya menahan darah yang mengalir._

_"Aishh! Yeoja itu mengerikan!". Baekhyun tahu seharusnya ia menangis melihat darahnya sendiri tapi ia takkan melakukannya. Ia takkan menangis lagi. Takkan pernah!_

**-flashback end-**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haahh, jinjja!", Luhan membulatkan mulutnya tak percaya. "Ya Baekhyun! Kau melakukan hal yang gila!". Luhan mengacak-ngacak rambut coklat kemerahannya dan menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Mungkin. Aku hanya lepas kendali saat dia malah meremehkan Kris-ge. Tsk, yeoja itu seperti siluman rubah.".

"Kau melakukan ini demi Kris? Jeongmal?", senyum Luhan merekah melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendelik. "Aku kasihan padanya, Lu. Dia seperti mayat.".

"Kau sudah memaafkannya?".

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Walau pun sikapnya sangat-sangat keterlaluan, tapi ia masih gegeku. Aku tidak bisa benar-benar membencinya. Aku pikir karma terlalu cepat datang padanya. Aku hanya ingin dia mengerti bagaimana rasanya disakiti tapi aku rasa ini sudah cukup. Arghh apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan? Aku tidak mengerti diriku sendiri!". Kali ini Baekhyun yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Luhan tersenyum. Inilah sifat yang ia sukai dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk orang lain walau pun itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu saja tak membiarkan orang yang dekat dengannya terluka. Namun Baekhyun terlalu menjunjung tinggi perasaan orang lain di atas perasaannya sendiri.

"Baek, kau melakukan hal yang benar. Aku benar-benar bangga padamu.". Luhan menepuk bahu Baekhyun mempertegas perkataannya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Cih, aku benar-benar tidak mengharapkan pujian dari yeojachingu Sehun saat ini.".

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN! NEO JINJJA!"

* * *

"Ssstt, hyung. Song songsaengnim dari tadi memperhatikanmu.", bisik Kai ke Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya. Chanyeol masih saja tak acuh dan asyik memperhatikan langit dari jendela. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya tapi ia malas harus memperhatikan pelajaran sejarah yang membosankan setengah mati.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! JIKA KAU TAK SUKA PELAJARANKU KAU BISA KELUAR SEKARANG!"

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. "Memang itu mauku, Song songsaem.". Chanyeol berjalan santai melewati Song songsaengnim yang sudah akan meledak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cihh, apa hebatnya mempelajari masa lalu eoh? Mengungkit masa lalu tak akan membawa perubahan di masa depan.", gerutu Chanyeol sambil terus berjalan di koridor. Ia hendak tidur di ruang kesehatan namun tiba-tiba ia melihat siulet seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang terjadi pada pelipismu?", tanyanya ketika dengan sengaja berjalan ke arah yeoja itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit ceroboh kemarin. Ini bukan masalah besar.", Baekhyun menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang menusuk.

"Benarkah? Sini ku lihat.". Chanyeol menarik paksa lengan Baekhyun hingga tubuh yeoja mungil itu menempel di dadanya. Tangan Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan memperhatikan plester yang menempel di pelipisnya. "Astaga, Baek. Kau itu yeoja. Kau seperti habis berkelahi, kau tahu?".

"Yeol."

"Ne?", Chanyeol tertegun sendiri melihat apa yang ia lakukan. Wajahnya dan Baekhyun terlalu dekat. Ia terlihat akan mencium Baekhyun jika dilihat dari samping. Dengan cepat ia melepas tangannya dari wajah Baekhyun dan berpura-pura merapikan seragamnya.

"Kau tidak membolos kan, Yeol?"

"Ani. Aku diusir dari kelas. Aku benci pelajaran sejarah. Apa hebatnya mempelajari masa lalu sih?".

"Kalau tidak ada masa lalu tidak akan ada masa depan, Yeol. Sepahit apa pun masa lalu, itu jalan kita untuk menuju masa depan. Di masa depan lah kita bisa mengubahnya.", Baekhyun menatap dinding dengan tatapan dingin dan kosongnya.

Chanyeol menyadari itu sepertinya ia telah membuka ingatan pahit untuk Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba hatinya merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. _'Aigo, kenapa hatiku sakit sekali?'_, batin namja jangkung itu.

"Ah, aku meninggalkan kelas terlalu lama. Aku pergi dulu, Yeol. Kau harus masuk kelas saat pelajaran Song songsaem berakhir, ne?", Baekhyun tersenyum hangat sebelum berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Argh, senyum itu lagi. Baek, bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum di depanku? Kau membuatku tak bisa menyakitimu, kau tahu? Cih, berhentilah berdebar jantung sialan!", gerutu Chanyeol mengacak-ngacak rambutnya persis seperti orang gila.

* * *

"Yeeyy, waktunya istirahat!", Kai berpose kemenangan.

"Aku bawa bekal, Kai. Kau mau?", tawar Kyungsoo di sebelahnya setelah mengeluarkan kotak biru makan siangnya.

"Ahh, aku sudah lama tak makan masakan buatanmu chagi. Ayo kita makan bersama!", Kai segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo tapi si pemilik menahannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?", tanya yeoja bermata bulat itu.

"Masa bodoh dengan dia. Biarkan dia bersenang-senang dengan Baekhyun.", Kai terus menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan yeoja itu hanya bisa pasrah.

"Bermesra-mesraan huh kkamjong? Terserah.", bisik Chanyeol kesal. Dia beranjak dari bangkunya dan mulai pergi ke tempat biasa: perpustakaan. Ia sangat yakin bisa menemukan Baekhyun disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Noona! Jebal!", namja albino -Sehun- sedang menggoyang-goyang lengan Baekhyun hingga membuat yeoja bersurai coklat itu kesal.

"Sehun! Kalian yang berpacaran kenapa aku yang repot eoh? Berhentilah menggangguku.", ucap Baekhyun kesal karena kegiatan membacanya terganggu.

"Bantulah kali ini, Noona. Jebal~", Sehun menggunakan jurus mematikannya: beraegyo.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tertawa. "Hahaha, tidak mempan Hun. Seribu kali pun kau mencoba, takkan pernah mempan untukku. Cari lah cara lain untuk merayu eoh?".

"Tsk, Baekhyun noona menyebalkan.", Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, ia sangat kesal.

.

.

.

_'Baekhyun tertawa? Bersama Sehun?'_, batin Chanyeol tak percaya. Dari tadi ia hanya berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan dan mengintip kedua manusia itu. Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam dan tak berani mendekati mereka. Entah lah, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menusuk perasaannya.

.

.

.

"Noonaaaaaaaaa... Jebaaaallll...Aku-aku akan mentraktirmu...", Sehun menghela napas mengeluarkan jurus terakhir yang mungkin akan mengosongkan dompetnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya dan tersenyum kemenangan. "Ohh jeongmal? Ahahahahaha, akhirnya Sehun-ah. Jurus terakhir eoh? Arra, ara. Aku akan membantumu mencarikan hadiah untuk Luhan. Siapkan uang yang banyak ne?".

Sehun mengangguk lesu. "Ne, noona. Jebal jangan menghabiskan uangku. Terakhir kali noona menghabiskan uang jajanku untuk seminggu sehingga aku tak bisa makan apa-apa. Aku bisa mati, Noona.".

Tawa Baekhyun pecah seketika. "Ahahahaha, ne ne. Kali ini aku takkan berlebihan. Waktu itu aku sangat lapar. Mianhae ne? Nah kapan kau mau membelinya?"

"Sepulang sekolah. Noona tidak ada janji kan?".

"Ne, baiklah nanti kau jemput ke kelasku saja. Sekarang pergilah, kau mengganggu kegiatan membacaku.", Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya mengusir Sehun yang masih tersenyum seakan bibirnya akan robek kala itu juga.

"Gomawo,Noona! Noona daebak!", Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dari samping dan menggoyang-goyang tubuh yeoja mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Ya! Kau membuatku pusing!"

"Ah, mianhae noona. Aku terlalu senang. Sampai ketemu sepulang sekolah, Noona cantik.", namja albino itu dengan iseng mengecup pipi Baekhyun membuat yeoja itu melotot marah.

"Neo! Akan kuadukan pada Luhan atas kelakuan kurang ajarmu ini.", Baekhyun menunjuk-nujuk Sehun yang sudah berjalan mundur ke arah pintu.

"Adukan saja, Noona. Dia kan tahu bagaimana hubunganku dengan noona.", Sehun terkekeh dan segera membuka pintu perpustakaan. Ia berjalan tanpa melihat namja jangkung di sebelahnya yang sedang mengeluarkan aura hitam dan kelam.

Chanyeol menutup matanya dan mencoba menghitung 1 sampai 10. _'Sebenarnya apa yang membuatku menjadi marah begini?'_, batinnya. Namja jangkung itu memantapkan hatinya memasuki perpustakaan menemui yeojachingunya itu.

"Oh Chanyeol. Kenapa hanya berdiri saja?", Baekhyun menunjuk bangku di depannya.

"eh..ne..". Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun sampai ia duduk. "Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat sepulang sekolah. Kau mau menemaniku, Baek?". Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu akan pergi kemana tapi perasaannya menyuruhnya menanyakan pertanyaan aneh ini karena ia sedikit menguping pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Sehun walau tidak semua.

"Sepulang sekolah? Aku tidak bisa, Yeol. Ada janji dengan seseorang."

Nah benar sekali hati Chanyeol terasa terbakar kali ini. "Siapa?", Chanyeol berusaha mengendalikan suaranya agar tak meledak sekarang juga.

"Sehun.", kata Baekhyun dengan cueknya sambil membalikkan halaman buku yang ia baca.

Deg!

Chanyeol merasa akan meledak terbukti dengan ia telah mengepal tangannya sedemikian keras. "Baek, aku harus ke toilet dulu".

"Hmm, oke."

Chanyeol berbohong. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak ingin pergi ke toilet, ia malah berlari ke atap dan menyalurkan kemarahannya.

"AAAAA BAEKHYUN KAU MEMBUATKU GILA!"

"Apa yang terjadi padaku eoh? Aku...cemburu? A-andwae! Andwae!", Chanyeol hilir-mudik sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Huh? Kau cemburu, Hyung?", entah dari mana Kai tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu.

"Woaa! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Kau benar-benar cemburu? Dengan Baekhyun noona? Aigoo~ daebak!", Kai bertepuk tangan antusias.

"Cih, Ani pabboya!", Chanyeol menendang pintu hingga terbuka dan turun dengan perasaan bimbang.

_'Aku? Cemburu? Andwae, Chanyeol. Dia adik Kris dan dia korbanmu. Andwae!'_, teriak Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

* * *

"Aku memang tidak cemburu tapi bukan berarti aku tidak penasaran.", tegas Chanyeol sambil mengemudikan ZENVO ST1 miliknya. Ya mobil yang hanya diproduksi 15 unit di seluruh dunia. Park Shi Hoo, ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha kaya yang bekerja di bidang bisnis dengan perusahaan yang menyebar hampir di seluruh dunia. Namun, Chanyeol jarang sekali memperlihatkan kekayaannya dan lebih senang hidup sederhana.

Namja jangkung itu tengah mengikuti mobil porsche carrera gt hitam yang melaju jauh di depannya. Ia tidak mau terlalu dekat apalagi dengan mobilnya yang mencolok seperti itu.

"Penasaran bukan berarti cemburu.", Chanyeol terus mengulang kalimat itu tanpa henti berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ia memperlambat laju mobilya ketika melihat porsche hitam itu berhenti di depan sebuah mall.

.

.

.

"Noona, cepat kita cari hadiahnya!", seru Sehun antusias setelah memarkirkan mobil porschenya di basement.

"Hmm", Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Palli! Noona lama sekali!", ujar Sehun tak sabar dan menarik tangan Baekhyun agar berjalan lebih cepat. Yeoja bersurai coklat itu hanya bisa menghela napasnya, entah kenapa firasatnya kali ini buruk.

"Kau sudah mengenalnya dan dia itu yeojachingumu. Tapi kau masih saja meminta bantuanku. Mendekati Luhan saja kau butuh bantuanku. Bisakah kau mandiri sedikit, Sehun?"

Sehun mem-pout bibirnya sambil berpikir. "Hmm kau kan sahabatnya, Noona. Kau pasti lebih tahu apa yang dia benci dan apa yang dia sukai. Lagi pula noona dan Luhan noona kan sudah bersahabat lebih lama dari pada hubungan kami. Aku akan membantu noona saat noona kesulitan, itu sebagai hutang budiku."

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Aku menunggu itu terjadi, dasar bocah."

Tiba-tiba mata sipit Baekhyun menangkap siluet yang sangat tidak ingin ia lihat. "Se-sehun, bisakah.. kita cepat pergi dari sini..?"

"Noona kenapa? Seperti sedang melihat hantu?", tanya Sehun khawatir.

Namun sebelum mereka pergi, siulet itu lebih dulu menghampiri mereka. "Baekhyun...?"

'Aaarrghh, jantungku. Aku merasa akan mati', batin Baekhyun sambil meremas dadanya. Sehun panik ketika melihat Baekhyun berlari menjauhinya.

"Noona! Noona!", teriak Sehun.

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan sama sekali atau pun dengan teriakan orang-orang yang tak sengaja tertabrak olehnya, ia hanya tak ingin melihat orang itu. Kakinya tiba-tiba melemas ketika cahaya mentari senja menyinarinya hingga ia terduduk tepat di luar mall tersebut.

6 tahun sudah setelah kejadian itu, namun luka yang ia rasakan sama sekali tak mau hilang. "Je-jebal hah hah tolong aku hah.", lirihnya.

Chanyeol yang menyaksikan Baekhyun yang tak berdaya itu dari dalam mobilnya hanya bisa diam namun jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar tak beraturan hingga dadanya sesak. "Baek, apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa yang membuatmu sesakit itu?"

**_TBC_**

* * *

**Author's note :**

**AAAAA Kio is back with gaje fanfic. Sumpah Kio bingung banget gimana lanjutinnya. Kio baru selesai UN kemarin dan semua cerita yang Kio khayalin tiba-tiba hilang. UN-nya susah banget dan Kio gak tahu bakal lulus atau gak T^T Doakan Kio ya **

**Kemarin Kio baca review dan ngelihat ada yang nge-review untuk gak naikin rate-nya. Hehehe sebenarnya Kio gak tau apakah bakal dinaikin atau gak, tergantung mood Kio sih.**

**Maaf ya kalau ceritanya jadi gaje gini, soalnya si Chanyeol itu orangnya plin-plan gitu gak ngerti ama perasaannya sendiri. Ahahaha.**

**Buat yang penasaran kenapa Baekhyun bisa gitu, nah ada di chapter berikutnya. Hehehe, chapter yang akan mngupas habis masa lalu Baekhyun yang menyakitkan itu.**

**Oh iya ni, Kio sebenarnya mau update cerita baru yang genrenya fantasi tapi belum selesai **

**Love for u all readers :***

**Thx for : **Yeollbaek, Shouda Shikaku, Baekrisyeol, rizqibila, SyJessi22, rachel suliss, bellasung21, Ryuhara Shanchi, parklili, nur991fah, inggit, parkbyun0627, Park Oh InFa Faro, del10, niShiners, Guest, xocc-a

**And last, review pls :)**

** baekiochan**


End file.
